Learning to Trust
by Sapphyre Lily
Summary: "Hey Kuroko. Have you ever felt lonely?" Kuroko never expected anyone to notice how he felt, so he brushes concern off carelessly. But what if someone did notice, and wanted to break down his walls? Title changed from "Melancholy".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first fanfic for KnB! No, I do not own it. Just the idea that made me write this. Please leave a review, so I can improve! And tell me if I should continue this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Hey, Kuroko. Have you ever felt lonely?"_

"_Why do you ask such a thing, Kagami-kun?"_

"_I know not everyone can tell, but sometimes you when you're staring into space, I kinda feel like your mind is somewhere else, ya know?" Kagami awkwardly scratched his reddening cheek, turning away as he said that._

"…_Kagami-kun must be seeing things."_

"_W-waah! Baka! I'm trying to be a good friend here!"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

As Kuroko lay in his bed, staring at his empty ceiling that night, he couldn't help recalling that conversation Kagami had tried to pull him into earlier. It had undermined his defenses, suddenly asking a question like that out of the blue. He had managed to deflect the question at that time, but he was sure Kagami would eventually remember and ask him again.

_Had_ he ever felt lonely? Kuroko rolled over with a light snort, the echoing pang in his heart spreading through his body as he reminisced. What a ridiculous question. But then again, he thought, the better question was _when _he stopped feeling lonely.

And the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that maybe, just maybe, he didn't feel so lonely anymore. He hadn't felt so much happiness or recognition since a long time ago. And that time was not the most pleasant of times to think about.

But, honestly. When did he start feeling less invisible and lonely?

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The first day of school at Seirin High. Kuroko weaved his way through the crowd, eyes fixed on his novel. Students were everywhere, pushing, shoving and shouting for the freshmen to join their clubs. People all around him were being snatched up and spoken to, and even when an enthusiastic junior had stepped into his path, it was only to advertise to the boy behind him.

Kuroko slowly lost interest in his book. He could have hit many people in the last 10 minutes as he continued down the path, yet he did not. Oh, he could attribute it to his experience at reading while walking, but the fact remained that everyone who fell in his path managed to move out of the way at the last possible second, or dodge him by just a hair. It was as if he had a small force field around him, and people were just repelled by his low presence.

His eyes wandered to the noticeboard next to him, trying to shake off the old melancholy before it took over his mental state. His eyes zoomed in on one of the booths in the floor plan, and before he even knew what he was doing, he began to move in the direction of that booth.

As he neared the booth, he heard loud voices advertising just the club he was looking for. He took the outstretched form from the silent junior, even as the boy's eyes passed over him as if he were nothing but a mirage. Kuroko filled in the form quickly, attempting to push back the ever-growing wave of hopelessness.

He dropped off the form at the booth just as the tall redhead was leaving, and the two of them walked off together, with him in the taller boy's shadow. He returned to reading his novel, and faintly heard a girl crying out, "A freshman from the Generation of Miracles? How could I have forgotten the face of such a golden egg?!"

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The day of the basketball tryouts, Kuroko stood among the other freshmen, but said nothing as the others reacted violently towards the identity of their soon-to-be coach. He also did nothing as the coach began her examination of them. Unsurprisingly, her eyes glazed over Kuroko, who stood at the end of the line. Withholding a small sigh, he put his shirt back on, just in time to hear her say, "Is Kuroko-kun here? Huh, I guess he's not here today. Well, let's start with practice!"

Keeping his face devoid of any emotion, despite the maelstrom swirling inside him, Kuroko approached Aida Riko. "Um, excuse me. I am Kuroko."

Her screech of shock was nothing new to him, and his spirits fell just a little, just as it did every time someone suddenly realized he was standing next to them.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

After practice, he followed the redhead, Kagami Taiga, to a quiet streetball court. He wanted to see for himself how powerful the boy was, and he was almost certain that he would not be noticed.

The ball rolled to a stop before him, and without thinking, he picked it up. Looking directly into Kagami's eyes, he was surprised that the boy did not look startled or shocked at his sudden appearance. Instead, Kagami challenged him to a one-on-one. Kuroko was a little taken aback, but readily agreed.

When Kagami told him to quit basketball, Kuroko felt a little irritated, but he was also comforted that the boy had bothered to tell him anything at all. If it had been any one of the Generation of Miracles… No, don't go there, don't recall that.

He told Kagami that he didn't share his opinion, that he was different from him. He struggled to keep the emotion out of his voice, as he told him, "I am a shadow."

It was always difficult for Kuroko to tell others this. His emotions kept rising up, as if threatening to spill over. He knew it was the truth, and maybe that was why it was so hard to accept. He always had to suppress them, to keep a calm emotionless face. It would do no one any good if he broke down, if he let out those unruly emotions.

Shadows - supporting actors - they didn't shine. They enhanced the light. That meant doing what was necessary to help the main actor, not dumping your emotional load for someone else to shoulder. Emotions were unnecessary. They were a hindrance, and would only get in the way. So what if nobody saw him? As long as he was able to help others, to enhance their better qualities, that was all that mattered.

Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I was too excited to continue writing this, so here's the second chapter! I feel like I dragged it out too much, so let me know what you think! And thank you all for the reviews, likes and follows! I upped the rating to T because of some slight harsh language, don't want to take any chances.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, or any of the characters, or the plot, or quotes from the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagami peered at his teal-haired friend from the corner of his eye, watched as the shining droplets fell from beneath his towel-covered head. As much as he wanted to lie to himself, convince himself that it was simply sweat, he knew better. _Kuroko was crying._

The almost imperceptible shake of his shoulders, the short, sharp intakes of breaths and most importantly, the falling of just a few tears.

It was too much for him to bear. Kuroko was strong, stronger than the rest of the team put together. Emotionally, at the very least. He saw how hard Kuroko pushed himself during training, how hard he tried to keep up, despite his pathetic stamina. He knew how much time and effort the teal-haired boy had put into developing his Vanishing Drive. _Six basketballs, all completely worn out, within a span of a few months._

He knew that his shadow had gone through many trials and difficulties, especially when he played for Teikou. But… Seeing him now, torn and broken because he was unable to defeat Aomine with his basketball, Kagami had never seen Kuroko look so _fragile._

What _had _happened in Teikou? What had occurred such that Kuroko decided to leave all of the Generation of Miracles - including his old light – behind? What made the passing specialist of Teikou start to hate basketball?

Gritting his teeth in anger and determination, Kagami stood up, placing one hand on Kuroko's head. I'll defeat Aomine for you, he promised silently. I'll show that bastard what happens when he tries to break the strongest of us. Out loud, he said, "Don't give up. We're waiting for you. I'll show him there's no such thing as useless effort!"

Kuroko's breath caught in his throat, shocked into stillness by Kagami's words. No one had paid so much attention to him before. And somehow, the words held a greater depth than just pertaining to basketball. _Did Kagami-kun see me crying?_ Even if that was so, why would he care? Even as he thought that, he could already hear Kagami's reply in his mind. _Because you are my shadow, baka. What sort of light would I be if I didn't notice how my shadow felt?_ They were his own words, turned against him. Despite that, he felt some part of him relax a little, allowing itself to be comforted by that faint promise.

Even so, the rest of him was still antsy, wrecked by Aomine's proclamation on the court. _If that's how you're going to stop me, forget it. It's a useless effort._ It was surprising how much that had _hurt._ Especially after those strong words, so long ago, now lost in the sea of betrayal. "_There aren't any players that a team doesn't need. I can't be convinced that someone who stays behind to practice even more than those in the first string are powerless! I started to respect you because I saw you doing that."_

_But what about now, Aomine-kun? You don't appreciate team play anymore. Ever since you and the rest of the Generation of Miracles began developing your individual skills, you began to leave me behind. I barely played in any games, and even when I did, my help wasn't needed very much. _

"_Tetsu. I knew it. It's no use. The only one who can beat me… is me."_

_Aomine-kun… Since that day, everything began to go downhill. Maybe it was part of Akashi-kun's plan (because when is it ever not), but couldn't you have continued to try? Continued to put your best effort into basketball, the one thing you used to love so much? You were the one who first acknowledged that my playing basketball was a good thing, that I could be useful to the team. The one I looked up to, who inspired me to keep playing basketball. The first one who saw me, and didn't think that I was completely useless._

_The light to my shadow._

Kuroko bit his lip momentarily, his calm façade slipping further as the ghosts of his past assaulted him. _But what of now? Can you be saved? Can I really complete what I set out to do, and show Aomine-kun that basketball isn't an individual sport, that winning isn't everything? I am neither strong nor very helpful against Touou. My passes don't work against Aomine-kun, and he saw through my Vanishing Drive. He even stopped my Ignite Pass Kai. I want to believe, but the odds are overwhelming. Can I really believe in Seirin and Kagami-kun?_

These tormented thoughts swirled around his mind, dragging him deeper into the abyss of desolation. _Useless, worthless, inutile, inept, weak. _ The words echoed hollowly, seemingly spoken by each of the Generation of Miracles in turn. Each word chipped away at his resolve, even as he tried to detach himself from them. _No, no. I will believe in Kagami-kun. I will believe that Seirin can bring down Touou! We defeated Kise-kun and Midorima-kun. We even won against Hanamiya-kun. I have to believe. I WILL believe._

Kuroko took a shuddering breath, pushing away and suppressing the negative emotions. _Wrap them up in a little ball, push it to the bottom of your heart. Breathe through the pain, smooth out the jagged edges. Cover it with a layer of serenity. Mask it again. You feel nothing, there is nothing there. Keep your face blank, your eyes empty. Breathe._

Throughout the process of sealing away his emotions, Kuroko could feel that the vat where he stored his sadness and loneliness was almost full, practically at its breaking point. Nevertheless, every time he shoved something else in and locked it away, it somehow managed to fit in. He apperceived that it would break someday. He could already visualize the dam shattering, everything he worked so hard to hide away pouring out in droves. _Not today. Please, not today. We have to beat Touou first. I have to help Aomine-kun see that light again. Show him the challenge of facing someone more powerful than he. Remind him of the conviction and tenacity that came with each strong opponent, the determination and resolve to play with everything he had. No, it will not all be for naught. I refuse to let it turn out that way. Calm, calm, calm. Peace. Breathe._

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Kuroko opened his eyes. Sure that the worst of the emotions were repressed, he continued to watch the match, a dim flicker of hope smoldering in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: My friend has informed me that I've been posting every day and why am I not studying. Well, once I start making notes for my lectures, I'll be posting less, but since my lecturers have not yet completed the chapter, I can't make notes. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Anyway, here's the next chapter since I really wanted to solve this issue of Kuroko being sad. I love angst, but I want a happy ending too XD I'll change the genre to romance eventually, but for now, if you squint you can see the budding relationship :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, the characters, the quotes, or any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm really glad I met Kagami-kun." Those big, blue eyes, so open and honest for once. A genuine smile that pulled the corners of his mouth upwards. Kagami was so entranced by Kuroko's features and words, he almost forgot to answer._

"_Sheesh!" Kagami turned his face away, trying to hide the grin that threatened to take over his face. "You always say the most embarrassing things."_

"_You think so?" Kagami could hear the smile in Kuroko's words. Ugh, he thought. You are too cute for your own good. He could feel his face heating up, and hoped the faint light from his living room was not enough to let it show._

Kagami woke slowly, the blaring light from overhead causing him to squint. Faint memories began to resurface in his mind, and the throbbing ache of his stomach reminded him why exactly he was lying on the cold, hard floor. _Ugh, damn Coach and her awful cooking. _He sat up blearily, and noticed the rest of his teammates beginning to stir.

A movement from the balcony caught his eye, and he crawled over to the glass door, pushing it open. _Damn, I forgot and left Kuroko outside after he fainted. _Heat rose to his cheeks again as he recalled the conversation they were having before they passed out. _That was almost like a confession. Urgh no, stop it. Kuroko's always saying things like that. Don't read too much into it._

Kagami stood up, using the glass door as support. "Oi, Kuroko," he extended his hand towards the teal-haired boy. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied. He reached for Kagami's hand, a groggy look on his face. _Damn, I hope Coach's cooking didn't affect him too much. He's weak enough as it is._

Kagami pulled Kuroko indoors, sat him down and went to get him a glass of water. He didn't notice the wistful look and miniscule smile Kuroko shot him as he left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Why'd you suddenly call me out here, Tetsu?"_

"_Let me be direct. Aomine-kun, please, teach me how to shoot."_

Kuroko picked up the ball as it rolled towards him, having bounced off the rim of the hoop instead of going in. "How was tha-"

"You can't be serious!" Aomine burst out, a vein twitching in his forehead. "What am I supposed to feel after you drag me out here to show me your crappy shooting? I'd never said I'd teach you how to shoot!"

"Why not?" Kuroko deadpanned. He thought he knew where this was going to end up. He may have beaten Aomine-kun with their basketball, but Aomine-kun would always be Aomine-kun. Rude, brash, and pointedly straightforward.

"Because there's something wrong with someone who beats a guy and makes him teach him how to shoot the next day!" _Ouch. I knew that would hurt, but that didn't prepare me enough, it seems._

Kuroko looked down sadly, dejectedness washing over him. He knew that it was wrong to make Aomine-kun teach him, but he didn't have much of a choice. Kagami-kun's words echoed in his mind. _The Winter Cup is only just starting, but we've already shown everyone almost all our cards. Our future battles will only get more difficult._

_I know that. That's why I said we had to get stronger. But I can't do that unless I try, and unless Aomine-kun agrees to help me…_

A loud sigh and thump brought him back to his senses, and Aomine was now sitting in front of him. "I haven't slept since that match," Aomine admitted. "My body was exhausted, but once I closed my eyes, I kept seeing scenes from the game. I had forgotten how it felt to lose, and I kind of missed it. But now that I've experienced it again, I don't miss it at all. It still sucks."

Kuroko cast his eyes downwards, guilt searing him. Yes, he did do that, even if it was to show Aomine-kun that basketball couldn't be played alone. But to do that to someone who was once your closest friend… No, no one deserved that, not even hard-headed Aomine-kun.

"But…" Kuroko's head shot up. "That's why I want to play basketball again so soon."

_A flashback, a memory of better times that have come to pass crept to the forefront of his mind. Aomine smiling and laughing as he received the ball, sweat glinting on his tanned skin. His eyes danced and sparkled with life, his attention focused solely on the task at hand. Kuroko couldn't help but admire him, his strength and enthusiasm and the amount of _spirit_ he put into his game. It was almost like looking at a god._

"Oh, man, now that I've talked about it, I feel like playing." Aomine rose to his feet, stripping off his down-filled jacket and tossing it aside. "I can't seem to help myself, so I'll play with you." Aomine's eyes were averted as he said that. Kuroko blinked distractedly, still somewhat lost in the flashback. Aomine mistook his silence for confusion and said, "It means I'll teach you how to shoot." He walked past Kuroko, ruffling the boy's hair as he did so.

The gesture was so familiar, so _tender_, that it brought back more memories, reminiscent of happier days. _Gyms and streetball courts echoed with the sound of laughter and bouncing balls. Light reflected off the sweat shining on toned muscles, alighted on the plethora of brightly coloured hair that flew around the court. Time slipped away too quickly back then, whether it was practice or a game just for fun. _

_Aomine dodging, even as Kuroko read his movements and tried to steal the ball. Kise running up to them, insisting on joining over-enthusiastically. Murasakibara looking on with a bored yet gentle expression. Midorima regarding them with a blank face, his concentration breaking as he watched their antics. Akashi examining their progress, vaguely satisfied that they were partially practicing instead of completely fooling around._

Kuroko smiled just a little, visage nostalgic as he held himself back. _Yes, those were better times. Maybe we can all play like that again, someday. _He could never forget how the Generation of Miracles had treated him, never forget how agonized he felt at their perfidiousness. They had rooted themselves into his life, and in pulling themselves out, they had torn him apart. Putting himself back together had taken a prolonged period, and he wasn't even fully fixed. He had been fixated on getting his revenge on them, using the Seirin team to teach them a lesson. Yet, somehow…

Somehow, Seirin had managed to get under his defences. _Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Tsuchida-senpai, even Mitobe-senpai. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara._ They were a newly formed school, and even if their skills weren't as polished as other notable schools, they had something more important. _Teamwork._ The members of the Seirin basketball club treated each other like family, and he had never felt as at home as he did around them. Even his lack of presence was more of a joke around them. Riko liked to punish him for sneaking up on them, but regardless, he thought it was quite hilarious to watch them jump.

_Kagami-kun._ Kuroko felt almost whimsical as he thought of his new light. He was similar to Aomine, almost too much so. They were both basketball idiots, headstrong and stubborn. Nevertheless, there was something about Kagami that Aomine didn't have. _Is it his persevering spirit? His determination? No. Maybe, maybe it's the way he plays for his team, the way he cares and thinks about others even though he's so far ahead of them. The way he's so dense when it comes to everything other than basketball and food. Wait, I'm not even thinking about the right thing anymore._

"Oi, Tetsu. What are you smiling about?"

Kuroko turned around, shaking himself free of sentimental thoughts. "Nothing. Just that we used to practice like this a lot in middle school."

"Just hurry up and shoot! You said you didn't have much time, right?"

Kuroko smiled a little more as he ran to take his position. _Aomine-kun may be a major basketball idiot, but he still has that slight tsundere attitude. _

_Maybe the Generation of Miracles _can _be swayed after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi guys, apologies for not posting yesterday. It was simply too hectic, and I ache from basketball practice hahaha. I think this chapter is missing a little something, it just doesn't seem right to me. Hope you guys enjoy it though! Thanks for all the follows and favourites, it really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped about a mile, so shocked was he by Kuroko's sudden appearance. "Kuroko! Can you not do that? It's, what," he glanced up at the clock, blanching at the late hour, "3 am?!"

Kuroko blinked his eyes innocently at Kagami. There was a faint shadow about them, and for a moment, he thought he saw a haunted look in their blue depths. Then Kuroko turned away from him, settling himself on the couch with a light thump.

"I can't sleep."

Kagami sighed heavily, his heart still racing. "Is this about facing Rakuzan tomorrow? We can talk about it, if you'd like."

Kuroko seemed to shrink a little more into the couch at those words, almost as if he were wilting at the thought. "No. I just can't seem to get to sleep. Why is Kagami-kun not sleeping?"

Kagami turned back to the muted television, slumping into the soft embrace of the couch. "You know I can't sleep well before matches."

"That doesn't mean that Kagami-kun can't try."

Kagami growled, turning to Kuroko with a glare. "Then why don't you try-" His voice died in his throat when he saw Kuroko slumped over the arm of the couch, hugging one of the pillows as if his life depended on it. "Hey," he leant over to pull Kuroko back. "What's wrong?"

Kagami didn't expect Kuroko to flop back on him so limply, his usually calm and placid face twisted in a heart-rending expression. A lone tear snaked its way out of the corner of his eye, falling into the tumble of teal hair. "Oi-" Now Kagami was positively freaked out; Kuroko was never like this, he was always so impassive and stoic and dependable. And the change in temperament was simply too abrupt. An unpleasant memory of the Seirin versus Touou match resurfaced in his mind. _But that incident was over being broken by Aomine. What's this all about?!_

Kagami was so flustered, he did the first thing that came to mind. He hauled Kuroko upright and pulled him into a crushing hug, burying the other boy's face in his chest. He could feel Kuroko stiffen, but the moment quickly passed and Kuroko shoved the pillow out from between them, wrapping his arms around Kagami's broad back as he trembled.

Kagami _really _didn't know what to do. He'd never been trapped in a situation like this, heck, he'd avoided crying girls for the best part of his life. Boys hardly ever cried, not that anyone usually saw them if they did, anyway. But now, with the quietly sobbing boy in his arms, he knew he had to improvise, and quickly.

Bringing one hand up, he slowly stroked the back of Kuroko's head, murmuring soft words of comfort. He didn't even _know _what he was saying – mostly "sshh" and "it's okay" and "it'll be alright". He could feel his shirt growing damper and damper, but really, what could he do? It was not every day that your best friend snuck up on you and started to bawl his eyes out.

It seemed like an eternity – but was actually only 10 minutes – later that Kuroko finally began to calm down, his breathing slowing - shuddering, quivery breaths taken, his hands uncurling from where they had been fisted in Kagami's shirt. Before he could pull away, Kagami wrapped around him again for one last hug. It was such a gentle squeeze, really, that Kuroko almost turned up the waterworks again. He could feel the unexpected tenderness and _love_ just flowing through him, and he just sagged back on Kagami's chest, feeling exhaustion creep up on him.

Kagami wordlessly pulled Kuroko off him and set the tissue box on his lap, slinging an arm around the teal-haired boy. Gently head-butting him, Kagami told him in a low voice, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm ready to listen, alright? Just let me change my shirt first."

Kuroko took a few shaky breaths while waiting for Kagami to return, honestly shocked with himself. _Why did I just do that, _he thought miserably. _Now Kagami-kun's going to hate me. I'm so needy and useless, and I can't ever do anything right, blasted emotions should just _disappear_ and make my life easier-_

His melancholic thoughts were cut off by Kagami's return, and as he lifted his head, blue eyes met red, and – _he doesn't look angry, or mad, he looks genuinely concerned and worried _– Kuroko was just so _confused_ about it all. "Kuroko," his name fell so softly from the redhead's lips. "Will you tell me about it? I've decided I want to hear you, no matter what you say."

Kuroko let his head drop, and his heart just _tore_. It had really been too long – truly, never – since anyone said that to him, and he didn't know how to reply. _I'm so sick of hiding though, _he thought bitterly. _Maybe I can be selfish, just this once._

Releasing a small sigh, laden with worries and regrets, Kuroko gave up, and began speaking hesitantly.

"Kagami-kun, before you listen, I should probably warn you that this is going to take a long time."

Kagami snorted, reaching out to ruffle Kuroko's hair affectionately. He really couldn't seem to keep his hands out of that teal mop of Kuroko's. "Baka, the match doesn't start until tomorrow – or I guess today – afternoon. Coach can't try to kill us if we don't turn up for last minute practice, we're too important. Take your time."

"Alright then, if Kagami-kun insists. I apologize for my selfishness in advance. No one deserves to help me shoulder my pain."

Kagami flicked Kuroko's forehead hard, glaring at him when the smaller boy winced. "Baka, who told you that? There's no such thing as selfishness when you're in pain like that. And _nobody _deserves to shoulder their burdens alone. Listen to me, Kuroko Tetsuya," Kagami grabbed Kuroko's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "_You are not alone._ I don't know who, or what, has caused you such anguish in the past that made you think that way, but right now, you. Are not. Alone." The last part was almost a hiss, vehemence shining in those red eyes, indignation pouring off him in waves.

Kuroko didn't know whether to feel touched or angry that Kagami wouldn't listen to him, so he settled for indifference. "Kagami-kun is not letting me speak."

Kagami flopped back down on the sofa, crossing his arms in a huff, "Speak, then. But I'll have you know that I'm not accepting this 'selfishness' nonsense of yours."

"Kagami-kun is entitled to his own opinions." Kuroko cleared his throat a little, burrowing into the cottony couch as he faced Kagami.

"The reasons and causes of the pain in my past are many, notwithstanding Teikou…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter just doesn't feel right to me. There's something missing, even more so than the previous chapter. Ugh. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kuroko Tetsuya had always had a low presence. Granted, it was sort of an inherited trait, given that his parents had notoriously low presences as well. His parents often told him that it was perfectly alright not to be noticed, but when there's one of you versus a whole sea of people, accidents were bound to happen.

The first day at grade school, someone nearly sat on him because they thought it was an empty seat.

During gym, nobody noticed when he fell down and scraped his knee.

The teacher in charge of his class forgot about him, and locked him in the classroom at the end of the day.

The last incident was the biggest wake-up call for him, and even though he could barely remember it – _the brain deletes extremely painful memories, according to Midorima-kun_ – he was not inclined to have it happen again. So he started to work on if not being noticed, then at least at blending in.

That was easier said than done. No matter how hard he tried, no one could seem to keep track of him for more than a few minutes at a time. Well, at the very least, no bullies came to bother him, because they could never remember who he was, or when it came down to it, _where_ he was.

It was mildly depressing, and not many people wanted to befriend him, mostly due to the fact that he seemed to disappear in front of their eyes. Others were just scared of him – they thought he was a ghost. It was a lonely existence, and it might have continued that way if he didn't discover basketball.

Learning basketball made him very happy – pushing yourself to get better, trying to master new skills – it was a challenge he was willing to take up, even if he could not keep at it for very long. _(Stop laughing, Kagami-kun. Yes, my stamina was that bad, even back then.)_

And then he enrolled in Teikou.

He was immediately put into third string, which was of no surprise to him. His skills had always been poor at worst, mediocre at best. Even as he practiced and practiced, he refused to give up hope that he might one day pass the advancement test to get into second string. He stayed back late after practice, seeking to improve, even if it was by the tiniest of margins.

It was on one of those days of individual practice that he had met Aomine.

He knew the boy by sight - everybody knew the four first-years who had made it into the first string. He was just coming back from picking up a stray ball in the corner of the gym when he saw the tan boy enter. He stopped behind him, a little surprised when Aomine suddenly crouched down and started crying out to the gods for mercy. "Aomine-kun?" The terrified boy turned around and met his eyes, looking a little confused when he saw Kuroko standing there.

Aomine thought it was beyond hilarious that no one knew he practiced in the gym after practice. Apparently, there was a rumour going around the basketball club that a ghost played basketball in the third string gym after practice had ended. Kuroko felt a little hurt when he heard that; it reminded him of grade school, and what others had thought of him in the past. The coach knew he practiced in the gym; he personally returned the keys to him every evening. Yet, the members of the club could still make such unkind jokes about one of their own. He tried his best, but he couldn't keep all of the vexation out of his voice when he told Aomine that he was laughing too much.

Aomine didn't seem too bothered by it; that or he was a blockhead and did not notice. He was strangely enthusiastic when he asked Kuroko if he stayed back to train by himself every day. And then he asked Kuroko to play one-on-one with him. Kuroko tried to warn Aomine of his lack of skills, but the other boy still didn't seem to get it – until he lost the ball, that was. Aomine's expression and reaction was almost worth his previous irritation.

They swapped roles, with Kuroko as defender this time. It was extremely interesting to watch Aomine play – he moved so _fluidly_, quick and graceful. On the other hand, there was also a hint of wildness about his play, unpredictable and capricious. It was truly an overwhelming style of basketball, but nevertheless, Kuroko admired it greatly. If he could dissect that play, then maybe, _maybe_, he could apply and execute it himself – and become a better player.

He tried to mimic Aomine's style during training, but he just couldn't do it – it was too advanced for someone with his level of skill. He even felt like giving up. However, Aomine refused to allow him to do that. As dense as the first string player was, he noticed the cloud of misery about Kuroko and managed to reassure him. _If we're talking about who is amazing, I think you're more amazing than me. There's no guy I know who likes basketball more than me. _And the promise they made that sustained his determination to play. _One day, let's stand on the same court together, Tetsu._

Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he barely improved. His resolve was crumbling, and one day he heard something that shattered his delusion.

Two second-years were talking about the match between Aomine and another strong player from Kamizaki. They sounded so awed by his feat, and it was as if no one could stop him. Kuroko felt utterly despondent at the news. If that was truly the level of difference between Aomine and a stronger player, then what could be said about the gap between himself and Aomine? Teikou was not a school that accepted losses, and a player of his calibre would never be able to stand side by side on the same court as one of Aomine's standard.

The realisation did not come as a total shock to him, but it was close. It held enough weight to crush his already fragile hopes of being good enough, _talented_ enough to play in actual matches. He could feel the heaviness of grief and depression upon his heart, and he almost had to stop himself from crying. Maybe it would be better to quit basketball before it could take anything else away from him.

He did not go for training that day, and only came to the third string gym after everyone had left because he knew Aomine would be there, waiting for him. Kuroko felt he owed the other an explanation if he wanted to quit. It was bad manners to break a promise, and even if he could not carry on, it was not fair to leave his friend – _his first, and only friend_ \- hanging.

But Aomine would not accept his decision. He tried to encourage Kuroko, inspire him to not give up basketball. "_There aren't any players that a team doesn't need. I can't be convinced that someone who stays behind to practice even more than those in the first string are powerless! I started to respect you because I saw you doing that."_

"_I don't want you to give up basketball!"_

Kuroko could hear the conviction in Aomine's voice, see the determination in his eyes. He released a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding, relaxed his hands from where they had been clenched into fists. He looked at Aomine, and was about to reply when –

"Aomine." A clear, cold voice cut across the gym, and they both turned to look at the speaker. A short redhead, as well as two tall boys with purple and green hair walked in. _The other first-years in the first string. Akashi Seijuurou. Murasakibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintarou._

It was obvious that the speaker had been the redhead. He carried himself with confidence, and an aura of authority surrounded him. He questioned Aomine of his whereabouts, and when Aomine introduced Kuroko to them, Akashi was the one who seemed the least shocked. While the other two boys were not in the least concerned about him, Akashi's eyes shone with unbridled curiosity and interest.

"He may be hiding a talent that none of us have ever seen."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi may not have been the kindest of people, but he was an excellent strategist. He saw the potential that Kuroko's low presence held, and incorporated it into basketball. He taught Kuroko to pass quickly, adjusted his method of ball handling, and shaped him into the perfect tool. Kuroko was advanced to first string at Akashi's insistence, and in playing at his first match, Teikou cinched victory easily.

As Akashi explained it, Kuroko brought out the qualities of everyone he played with. _A shadow that enhances the light. The brighter the light was, the darker the shadow._ Therefore, the stronger his partner, the stronger Kuroko's abilities were.

It was like a dream come true. At long last, he was playing the game he loved so much, and better yet, with people he could call friends. They all had their own idiosyncrasies, but as long as it did not affect their court performance, nobody cared. It was like finally being noticed and accepted, and he could not have asked for more.

Kise joined them the next year, and he could not understand why Kuroko was a regular. After the first match they played together though, the blond decided to accept the situation. "Kurokocchi's amazing. But I could never sacrifice myself for the team like that. How is doing that any fun?"

Sacrificing yourself for the team. That was a good way to put it. Not that Kise should ever know that though. It wasn't any fun, and he told him so. However, if sacrificing himself meant that he could continue playing with all of them, then he would gladly do it. Before Akashi had uncovered his 'talent', he was unable to get close to a match at all. And now that he had discovered how much he enjoyed playing basketball with his friends – even if he couldn't shoot or dribble – he absolutely refused to give that up.

Famous last words.

It wasn't more than six months later that Aomine's talents began to bloom rapidly, and with how hard he practiced, he only improved more. Teikou was unbeatable when Aomine played, and he began to lose interest in his favourite sport. It was Kuroko's turn to cheer Aomine up, promise that a worthy opponent would appear soon. Aomine believed him, but not for long.

In their match against Kamizaki, Aomine realised that their opponents had given up halfway through the game. They had no fighting spirit left, and he was so disappointed that he left his teammates behind and started playing for himself.

That was the first crack in Kuroko's dream.

The rest of the first string regulars didn't say anything about it, because Akashi did not. But then they all started developing their own talents, and nobody could raise a word against Aomine. He was the first to break their team play, and the rest of them simply followed. Alone, each of them were already outstanding. Together, they were unstoppable.

They didn't play together anymore, not as how they used to before their talents developed. Yet they continued to win match after match effortlessly, and when one watched their play, it was as if each of them were playing for themselves, and only passing when they could not make their own shot.

They didn't need Kuroko anymore.

Akashi left him benched for whole games, and only subbed him in when it seemed like they could not yet double or triple the score of their opponents. Kuroko didn't know which was worse: the cold, empty stares of his teammates, or the utterly defeated expressions of each team that faced them and lost. More than once he had overheard others saying that they wanted to quit basketball after they had faced Teikou, and more times than not, the opponent team left the court crying.

It was too much to bear.

They were no longer the same teammates who had welcomed him and enjoyed the challenge of the game. No longer the same people who appreciated team play and worked together to win. They had changed so utterly, so dramatically, that he could not stand being with them any longer. And one day, he overheard something else that decided his course of action.

He was running a bit late for training because he needed to discuss something with his teacher. When he was about to enter the locker room, he heard his name mentioned, and stopped in his tracks.

"Hmm? Kurokocchi's not here today?"

"Leave it be, Kise. It's not like we need his help to win anyway. We score enough, the coach should be happy."

"That's not very nice, Midorimacchi. Kurokocchi's still part of this team, right Aominecchi?"

Aomine was there? Maybe they could play together for a while, Kuroko thought.

"Haah? What are you guys even talking about? Leave me alone."

"Aominecchi…"

Kuroko bit his lip and turned around to leave. He knew Aomine was complacent about training and everything else, but that he would not even stand up for him any more… That just plain _hurt. _Especially since Aomine was the one who first stood up for him and encouraged him not to give up basketball.

The pain in his chest was overwhelming, and Kuroko decided that it was as good a time as any to go tell the coach that he was quitting the club. If basketball – the only good thing that had happened to him – was going to cause him so much grief, then perhaps he should give it up totally. Admittedly, it had brought him some friends, but now those were going to leave as well.

What good were friends if they didn't stand up for you, if they did not bother with you after you were of no use to them? Wait, that didn't make them friends anymore, did it? To be used like that, and then thrown away because you had outlived your purpose...

_You are nothing but a tool._ Kuroko could almost hear Akashi's voice in his mind, taunting him, belittling him, stepping on the last of his conviction. And the Emperor's word was absolute, wasn't it? There was nothing he could say or do that would counter that, knowing that Akashi was always right.

Suddenly, the sadness he felt turned to anger, and he hated basketball in all of its entirety. What was the point of loving something so much if it was only going to turn around and stab you in the back? Why would anyone give up so much, if they were not going to get anything in return? It was pointless and hopeless to continue down this track, and should just be eradicated from his system entirely.

Yet at the same time, there was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind, something that stung and caused hurt. He couldn't figure out what it was at that point, but by the time he had reached home after telling the coach his decision, he had determined what it was.

_Pain. _Pain for his decision to give up something he loved so much, pain for hating something that he once loved. It was a bitter feeling, but it was one he could not be rid of so easily. It was his choice to make, and now he had to live with the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter feels too short and doesn't seem to fit the mood very well. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kagami scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to hide the fact that Kuroko's tale had shaken him. Taking a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes and faced his friend, who now had a small mountain of used tissues beside him.

"God, Kuroko… I can't even imagine how that feels. I didn't have many friends back in America either, but to be ignored and invisible like that…"

Kuroko made a weak attempt at a smile, but his eyes held an insurmountable degree of sadness in them. "It is not something Kagami-kun should ever wish to experience," he said hoarsely. "It is one thing to be invisible, and another to be ignored. But I am used to both of those, so it does not bother me too much. No, what bothered me the most was that the Generation of Miracles and the hundred and eighty degree change they underwent once their talents emerged. They became tyrants on the court, and had no qualms about breaking others just because they could."

Kuroko looked down at his trembling hands, curling them into fists. "It was a betrayal of everything they had once stood for. No longer playing because they loved the game, but just so they could put others in their place. That is to say, remind them who the Kings of the court were, and their positions as servants unworthy to kiss their gilded feet." Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, a lone tear of frustration tracing a path down his cheek.

A warm hand cupped his face, and a calloused thumb wiped away the tear tracks. Kuroko felt his face being lifted up, and he opened his eyes to see Kagami's conflicted expression. "Kuroko," Kagami began seriously. "I am not a good judge of the Generation of Miracles then and now, but I can tell you one thing. Friends don't leave other friends behind, and they definitely do not treat each other like –" Kagami cast his eyes about, searching for an appropriate word. His gaze landed on the mountain of tissues, and he grabbed one from the box, dangling it in front of Kuroko's face. "- tissue paper. People can't be used once and then tossed aside because they have 'outlived their purpose'. Anyone who thinks that way is a complete idiot, and _no one_ should have the misfortune of associating with such people."

Kuroko felt a small warmth bloom in his chest at those words. Nobody had ever spent that much time and effort just to listen to him. But now, Kagami was not only doing exactly that, but also reassuring him, ensuring he knew that he was not unwanted. He allowed a tiny smile to reach his lips before saying, "Kagami-kun is capable of saying embarrassing things sometimes too."

A flustered Kagami turned a brilliant shade of red before dropping his hand and turning away in a huff. "Shut up, you," he grumbled. Kuroko's smile grew a little wider as he set about clearing the mountain of tissues, already feeling lighter now that he had poured out all his stored-up grievances.

"Say, Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"I know you said being invisible doesn't bother you, but sometimes I can see that you're hurt when people don't notice you there."

"… I want to tell Kagami-kun that he's wrong, but that would be lying and defeat the purpose of our very long talk."

Kuroko heaved a heavy sigh. "Is it wrong to want to be normal sometimes?"

"What are you talking about? You are perfectly normal."

"Yes, I am normal, and Kagami-kun is the abnormal one. He eats too much and is insanely tall and thinks of nothing but basketball all the time."

"O-oi! I'm just hungry a lot," Kagami protested. "And that's beside the point."

"What is the point? Please enlighten me."

"The point is," Kagami glared at Kuroko's innocent look, "You have low self-confidence."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you do, now quit talking back to me." Kagami rolled his eyes before continuing. "You are unique in your own way that gives you a low presence and the ability to blend in at will. If you weren't gifted with that skill, we would have lost to the Generation of Miracles long ago. And you can get away with sleeping in class.

"But," he continued more loudly, over Kuroko's attempts at protesting, "I believe that everything occurs for a reason. I may not believe in horoscopes like Midorima does, but every action has its consequence. And the chain of events that unrolls from the choices we make in our lives shapes us into the people we are today. If we didn't undergo hardships, how would we be able to know our own limits and what we are capable of?"

Kuroko was silent for a long moment, brow crinkled in concentration. "I take back what I said. Kagami-kun isn't a complete basketball idiot after all." Pushing on, despite Kagami's enraged spluttering, he said, "Still, that is true. I never really thought of it that way, but every cause does have an effect. Whether or not it turns out for the better or for the worse is not something that we can predict. The end result is something we have to put up with, and find a way to make do if it was not what we wanted."

"Spoken like a true genius," Kagami grinned. "Now, I don't know if it's the hour that's causing these profound thoughts, but I know that this is obviously not good for the match that we have to play today."

Kuroko yawned widely at that, eyelids drooping as he nodded his agreement and followed Kagami back to the rooms. "Kagami-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I – stay in your room?" The last part was mumbled softly, as if Kuroko was actually _embarrassed_.

Heat suffused Kagami's cheeks again, and he tried to reply as nonchalantly as possible. "Yeah, sure. My bed's big enough for both of us anyway."

"Thank you. It's just that – even though we already talked about all of _that_, my brain still won't shut up."

"I said it's fine, baka." Kagami didn't stop himself from reaching out and ruffling Kuroko's hair, wishing he could do more to help his friend cope. "Just sleep it off. I'd say we go play some ball, but I think you need the rest."

"Bakagami." He didn't need to turn his head to see Kuroko's smile, but as he pulled the covers up over both of them, Kagami decided he didn't need to.

_This was more than enough._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This is seriously just a spacer chapter with as much fluff as possible without turning into shounen ai immediately. I can't update as often now, class is starting up (in crazy bouts) so please bear with me if i can't post as frequently as before. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

There were two things that Kuroko noticed when he woke up.

One, there was a distant ringing that sounded awfully like his phone's ringtone.

Two, it was really _warm_. And comfortable.

The second thing wasn't necessarily bad, but he probably _should_ go answer his phone. He was just so sleepy though…

He was about to sink back into the world of dreams when a loud banging was heard coming from the front door. Hold on. He normally wouldn't be able to hear banging, or any other sounds from his front door…

His eyes shot open again as he recalled the events of the events of the previous night, and consequently, where he was. _Oh. I'm in Kagami-kun's house because I stayed over after Coach's crazy training from yesterday. And, uh… I'm in his bed._ Kuroko felt himself flush a little as he remembered how forward he was with asking to sleep with Kagami. _That was awfully embarrassing._

His reminiscing was cut short as the knocking at the door grew even more intense, and this time was joined by the shrill cries of both his and Kagami's phones. Kuroko got a little worried at that development. _What could be so important that everything is calling for attention right now? Come to think of it, what time is it, anyway? _ He tried to roll over, thinking of maybe prodding Kagami and asking him to go answer the door. But try as he might, he just could not seem to _move._

Suddenly, something tightened around his waist, and a soft breath was exhaled over the top of his head. Light snores reverberated through his body, and he could feel a rising and falling motion against his back. _Oh. _Kagami must have wriggled closer sometime after they fell asleep, because his arms were wrapped around Kuroko's torso, and he was hugging Kuroko like some sort of body pillow. _A life-sized body pillow._ It was not a bad feeling exactly, and it was really _quite_ comfortable. And it also explained why he felt so warm. Kagami was like a furnace.

Kuroko tilted his head backwards, catching just a glimpse of Kagami's sleeping face. The angle was really bad, but even from his vantage point, he could see that Kagami's face was unguarded in sleep, the furrows in his brow smoothed over, the usually tense muscles relaxed. He smiled a little, admiring the curve of his jaw and the smooth unmarked skin of his throat. _Stop, don't go there right now. There are more important matters at hand._

Pulling one arm free from where it was enclosed in Kagami's muscular grasp – _Kuroko, no, don't go there, stop thinking about his nice muscles _\- Kuroko reached upwards and poked him in the cheek. When there was no reaction, Kuroko started hitting him on the arm instead, hoping that pain would elicit some sort of response.

It did, but not in the way that he had hoped for. _**Don't lie to yourself, you don't mind this **_**that **_**much.**__ Shut up, just shut up - _Kagami simply tightened his grip, this time curling in a little on himself, until Kuroko was all but enclosed within a tangle of arms and legs. _Oh, god, no, now it's really getting too warm. __**You can't lie to yourself, you really don't mind this.**__ Oh, shut up, brain._

Deciding it was time to take desperate measures, Kuroko reached up again, this time to pinch Kagami's nose closed. He began a slow countdown in his head, wondering how long it would take the redhead idiot before he woke up from oxygen deprivation.

_60… 59… 58…_

There was a distinct shuffling behind him, but Kagami still did not wake.

_45… 44… 43…_

More shuffling, and a twisting motion as Kagami tried to move away from what was stifling him. The vice-like grip loosened ever-so-slightly, and Kuroko pushed at his bonds, attempting to wriggle free while still suffocating his friend.

_32… 31… 30…_

An explosive cough sounded behind him, and Kuroko was propelled off the bed as Kagami sat upright, panting and breathing heavily. Kuroko sat up and shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. Peering over the edge of the mattress, he met the eyes of a very red-faced Kagami, who was still coughing and trying to draw breath.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun. I will get the door, someone seems to be trying to break it in." Kuroko stood and walked out as quickly as he could without drawing more attention to himself, dashing towards the front door as soon as he crossed the threshold of the room.

A long moment passed, and an enraged roar, as well as thudding footsteps followed him. Kuroko tried his hardest not to laugh as he skidded to a stop in front of the front door, pulling it open to stop the incessant knocking. The smile immediately dropped from his lips as he looked upon what could only be described as the most terrifying sight any Seirin basketball boy had the displeasure of facing.

Kagami tore into the living area, eyes searching wildly for the cause of his irritation. He was about to tackle Kuroko to the ground when a chilly voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun. _Do either of you know exactly WHAT time it is?"_

Both boys gulped audibly, taking a step back from the cold fury of Aida Riko. "U-uhm," Kagami glanced at the clock momentarily, still trying to slide backwards. "2 pm?"

"Yes, Bakagami. And WHAT TIME were the both of you supposed to show up for our strategy meeting?"

"10 am, Coach." It was Kuroko who answered this time, and he visibly shrunk under her withering gaze as she swept it over him.

"That's right. Now, I don't know what possessed you two to sleep in, but rest assured that there will be _punishment _after we win against Rakuzan." A malicious aura could be felt emanating from Riko, and even the seniors standing outside Kagami's front door paled and backed away.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes. Get moving! And Kuroko-kun, fix that bedhead of yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for not posting, this week was really jam-packed. Here's the latest chapter! I have a feeling this is the last one of this series, though if you guys want an epilogue I'm sure I can churn one out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The cold spray battered Kuroko's fatigued body, but he could not bring himself to switch it off. He watched the memories of the match scroll past on the back of his eyelids, images flashing in and out with barely a coherent thought between them.

_Lining up on the court before the match started. Kuroko was face to face with Akashi, and the flame-haired boy smiled his slow, predatory grin. "Let's have a good game, Tetsuya. But remember: I am absolute."_

_Kagami punching his shoulder as they ran to their defence positions. "Hey, get your head in the game. Don't let that short bastard get to you." Kuroko shook his head, banishing errant thoughts as he focused on Kagami's presence next to him. "That 'short bastard' is the Emperor, Kagami-kun. He sees and knows everything. We cannot underestimate him. However," he clenched his fist tightly, then extended it towards Kagami. "I have no intention of bowing to his will today. I have faith in Seirin… And in you."_

_Kagami blushed, raising his own fist to bump against Kuroko's. "You're always saying such embarrassing things. Let's go get them. We'll show them what insubordination looks like."_

"_Kagami-kun knows some big words."_

"_Shut up."_

_Akashi using his Ankle Break on Kagami, as the rest of the Seirin players look on in shock. If Akashi is capable of confounding their ace, then how can the rest of them overcome him?_

_Mayuzumi disappearing right in front of his eyes, with the whisper of Akashi's voice left in his wake. "You've been replaced as the sixth man…"_

_Rakuzan players marking him throughout the whole of the first half. No matter what he did, he could never lose them, whereas Mayuzumi zipped in and out of the Seirin players' defence easily._

The images spun faster and faster, reduced to flickering flashes of colour and spots of uncoordinated sound. Kuroko leaned against the cool tile, sliding down to the floor with his head cradled between his hands.

_Akashi and Kagami facing off in the Zone. Scoring, rebounding, blocking, all at an incredibly high speed. Players and spectators alike were in awe, but he worried, for this would not end well._

"_It's been a while, Kuroko." Akashi breezed past him, and the light reflecting off the two red irises both startled and frightened him. __**No going back now. The **_**true**_** monster has awakened.**_

_Seirin players panting, rivulets of sweat running down their bodies. Across from them were the blue-and-white clad giants, sparks flying from their eyes even as they moved in harmony._

_Forty-one seconds left. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly. Akashi jumped to block his shot, words ringing loudly, too loudly. _

"_Your end has come."_

_**Not today.**__ He doesn't know if the words make it out of his mouth, but he takes the shot. He sees Kagami jump, hovering in the air as he has so many times before. The ball slams through the hoop, metal reverberating and net swishing as the buzzer sounds._

_Akashi extends a hand to him, tears leaking from his deep red eyes. "Thank you, Kuroko. I appreciate this game and the experience. Let us play again."_

_The unspoken words of "I will not lose again next time" pass between them, but Kuroko ignores them to grasp his former captain's hand tightly._

"_Yes, Akashi-kun."_

A rough hand grabs his arm, hauling him up and tossing a warm towel around his shoulders. He vaguely wondered when the water was shut off, but all other thoughts were lost as shivers ran rampant through his body.

"Baka," a familiar voice muttered. Kuroko was about to tease out the name that spoke with that voice, but then he was swept off his feet – literally. Strong arms held him close, as if the person was carrying a baby. His head lolled against the person's chest, and he sighed minutely. It was so _warm._

"Oi, Kuroko. Don't die on me. Everyone's waiting for you so we can go out and celebrate."

Hmm, that voice was _really_ familiar, Kuroko thought. The insults, the muscled arms, the fiery warmth…

"Is that you, Kagami-kun?" His voice came out as a slur, cold still numbing his senses.

"Yes, you idiot. Did you catch hypothermia in the showers or something? How _long_ have you been sitting there?"

"Mmm. Don't know. Kagami-kun's really warm." Kuroko curled up tighter, pressing himself against Kagami's broad chest.

He heard a hefty sigh above his head, but Kagami said nothing. Kuroko soon felt himself lowered onto a hard surface, and heard the scraping and clinking of metal. A zipper was pulled open, and then gentle hands were propping him up, another towel messing up his hair and mopping off his body.

"Geez, you're really cold. Were you actually trying to give yourself hypothermia? We just won the Winter Cup!"

"Overwhelming memories. Couldn't think. Is Teikou healed?"

A moment of silence passed as Kagami processed Kuroko's words. "If you're talking about the Generation of Miracles, then yes, I suppose they are. You got them to acknowledge your style of basketball."

"But was it enough?"

A heavier sigh. "You saw what I saw. The Generation of Miracles cheering for us from the spectator stands. Akashi's tears. We won. They may not be completely healed immediately, but I think they're on the way there. They're not stupid people. And once, they knew you best. They know what your intentions were, and honestly, from their reactions and their plays these days, I think that this change is going to be worth watching."

Kuroko smiled inwardly at Kagami's reassurance, relief lightening the weight on his shoulders. He recalled Kise's coordination with the rest of the Kaijou team. Midorima and Takao's cooperation plays, so similar yet different from his and Kagami's playing style. Yes, the breach was closing, and though they remained monsters on the court, they were not the tyrants of it.

He sat up a little straighter, and helped Kagami pull clothes over his limbs. For some reason, they felt loose and airy. These clothes were definitely not his. "Are these clothes Kagami-kun's?"

"Yeah. I can't unlock your locker. Come on, at least open your eyes to open your locker. I can carry you later."

"Will Kagami-kun drop me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Revenge for the time at the Interhigh."

A short pause, then Kagami chuckled. "No, maybe not this time. You helped us win today, and if I drop you, you might really pass out."

Before Kuroko could make a comeback, he felt something soft press against his lips. His shock was so immediate, it startled his eyes wide open, just in time to see Kagami pulling away, a red hue gracing his face. "Seriously, Kuroko, hurry up. Coach might still punish us, even though we won."

Kuroko stood up shakily, stepping over the bench to reach his locker. He could feel merely a bit of heat rising to his cheeks as he thought about what had just transpired. Were those Kagami's lips? Did the redhead really just kiss him? He bent down to put on his shoes, hiding his spinning head between his knees.

He tried breathing deeply, but it didn't seem to be able to calm his frantic heartbeat. Yearning bubbled up from its hiding place and tugged at him. Desperation fought a war with rationality. Emotions battled logic. And then he gave up, deciding that it did not matter anymore. He couldn't hide his feelings forever. Better now than never, or when they were more likely to have a horde of seniors breathing down their backs.

Decision made, he sat up quickly, hitting his head against the lockers behind him. "Ouch."

"Baka," Kagami grumbled, walking over and knuckling his head for good measure. "Come on, get on the bench. You'll be easier to carry that way."

Kuroko caught his hand before he pulled away, yanking downwards with surprising force for a guy who had almost recently been unconscious. Kagami stumbled, still tired from the match, his knees crashing into the floor and tremors of pain running up his legs. "Kuroko, what are- " His head was jerked forward by a hand on the back of his neck, and his mouth was met by the other boy's with crushing intensity.

The kiss was not gentle, but a raw surging of supressed feelings, pushing, pulling, fighting for dominance. It was nothing but wild need, helpless abandon, and an urgent demand to _express _words that could not be said. After the first few seconds, Kagami surrendered to Kuroko's ministrations, a groan slipping out as he threaded his fingers through those soft teal locks. He could think of nothing but those small hands tugging on his hair, tilting his head for better access, and that burning desire for _more_. Kuroko felt much the same, except he also felt a strange soaring emptiness as old commitments and past hurt fell away. A new, stronger pull replaced the old marionette strings, drawing him closer to the boy who started it all.

They parted slowly, breaths coming hard and fast as they touched their foreheads together lightly. Kagami nudged Kuroko's nose with his own, encouraging a small smile out of the boy. Kuroko leaned forward to press a last, lingering kiss to Kagami's mouth before pulling away. Seeing the conviction he felt shining in the redhead's eyes, he knew he had made the right decision by acting rashly and in the heat of the moment.

"We're going to be missed. Shall we go, Kagami-kun?"

"Y-yeah. Let's." They hurriedly straightened their clothes and gathered their belongings, doing a last sweep of the locker room before exiting.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"Does this mean we're… dating, now?"

"If that's what Kagami-kun wants it to mean." Kagami could hear the smirk in the teal-haired boy's voice, and he turned towards him, face flushing, ready to protest.

"I want to thank Kagami-kun for something." Kuroko began before Kagami could get a word in edge-wise. "For teaching me… What it means to trust again. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. Not even with the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko's eyes shimmered with sincerity, and in their depths, Kagami could see just a faint shadow staining his soul. Yet, even that was beginning to fade away.

"I didn't do anything," Kagami mumbled, turning away as his face grew ever more crimson. "It's you I should thank. I haven't really had a true friend since Tatsuya, and even he left me. No one saw me the way you did, even if you were just using me at first."

"That's supposed to be my line. Kagami-kun is a thief."

"No more than you." After a brief pause, "My heart is yours, so don't drop it, kay?"

Kuroko was the one who turned away this time, murmuring, "Kagami-kun is not fair." Quick as lighting, he grabbed Kagami's hand and pressed his lips to his palm, then closed his fingers around it like a seal. "I promise to keep your heart safe, as I know you'll do mine."

"That sounded suspiciously like a marriage proposal. This cheesy romantic thing has to stop." Despite those words, Kagami leant down to brush his lips briefly over Kuroko's before grabbing his hand and starting to walk briskly. "We're going to be late, and then Coach really will kill us. Come on."

Kuroko let himself be tugged along, eyes fixated on their intertwined fingers. Kagami may be a brash American most times, but at times like these, he found it didn't matter so much.


	9. Epilogue

**Author's note: Hello everyone! And thank you for following this story all the way to the end! I'm kinda sad that I have to stop this here, but rest assured that I'll have some new ones pretty soon. I have an idea, and my dreams have been hinting that I try to write some AkaKuro so hmm, we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

The basketball thudded a few times before smashing into the fence with an echoing _clang_. The six players on the court panted for breath, each one of them drenched in sweat. A small hand reached to pick up the basketball, tucking it against her hip while surveying the scene in front of her, smiling in exasperation.

"I think it's time for this game to stop," Momoi declared loudly, ignoring the objections of the players.

"Momoi-san, would you mind returning the ball to us? Our match is incomplete." Akashi's eyes flashed gold for the slightest moment, and despite that, Momoi tightened her grip on the ball, shaking her head.

"Tetsu-kun is getting tired, and it's his birthday today. Shouldn't you guys take it a little easier on him?" The teal-haired boy lifted his head at the sound of his name, saying, "It's alright, Momoi-san. It's fun playing like this. We haven't played together like this in so long." He promptly collapsed on the floor after that.

"Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya!"

A loose circle of people surrounded Kuroko in mere moments, with Aomine helping to prop up the smaller boy. "I-it's alright. I'm okay." Kuroko slumped against Aomine, smiling weakly up at the concerned faces.

"No, you are not 'okay'. We will reschedule this match for a time when Tetsuya feels better." Akashi declared, turning his fierce gaze on anyone who dared to complain. Everyone noticed immediately that his eyes had reverted to their heterochromatic state. There were no protests from the Generation of Miracles or Momoi after that.

A shaky voice spoke up in the midst of the silence.

"It is not necessary, Akashi-kun– "

"You wish to defy me, Tetsuya?"

A brief staring match ensued, and Kuroko was the first to break eye-contact, sighing slightly. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"You are always welcome, Tetsuya."

"Shiiiin-chan!"

Everyone turned to face the entrance of the court, where an ecstatically waving Takao, a disgruntled Kagami and an amused Himuro were standing.

"Oh, is that already the time? I am afraid I have to leave; I have an appointment to get to." A faint blush made its way onto Midorima's cheeks, as he watched Takao approach them.

"Wait, wait, Midorin! Let's all take a photo first! Pleaseee?"

"That's a good idea! I'll take the photo for you!" Takao offered, and Momoi handed him her phone, bounding over to where the GoM were hastily arranging themselves. They tried to be accommodating to Kuroko, who was still weak. Thus Kuroko ended up still sitting on the floor with Aomine next to him, while the rest of them aligned themselves behind the duo.

"This is such a bother," Midorima grumbled as he settled into place next to Akashi.

"Now, now, Shin-chan, don't be so mean to your old teammates! Everybody smile! One, two, three!" Takao took several shots in quick succession, grinning widely as he did so. Thanks were muttered, and as if on cue, each of them began drifting away to their next destinations.

"Takao, let us take our leave."

"Aww, Shin-chan, you tsundere! At least say goodbye to them."

"…we will be meeting soon enough. It is unnecessary."

"Atsushi, let's go. The buffet place is just down the street."

"Mmm, okay, Muro-chin. Bye Aka-chin, Mine-chin, Sa-chin, Se-chin. Get well soon, Kuro-chin."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

"Well, it's time for us to leave too. See you around, Tetsu."

"Bye, Kurokocchi! And Akashicchi! Aominecchi, wait for me!"

"Dai-chan! Ki-chan! Don't leave me behind! Bye Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun! Let's meet again!"

The hubbub died down as they all took their leave, and then it was only Kuroko and Akashi left on the court.

"Tetsuya, it was good to play with you again. I have prepared a practice match between Rakuzan and Seirin, your coach should be hearing from mine shortly." Akashi extended a hand to Kuroko, pulling him off the ground and supporting him. One hand rested lightly on Kuroko's hip, but he was too disorientated to notice. Kagami approached the duo hesitantly at first, but seeing Akashi act as he did, his vision turned red around the edges.

Kuroko did not notice Kagami's furious approach, blinking blearily at Akashi's words. "Oh. I see. Thank you, Akashi-kun. That is very generous of you. I am sure our coach will enjoy the opportunity to collect data to put into our training menus."

"Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko did not understand why Kagami looked so angry, but then a hand tightened almost imperceptibly around his hip, drawing him closer to Akashi. _Oh. Oops._

"Akashi-kun, thank you for helping me, but I am capable of standing on my own."

Akashi either did not hear him, or he was purposely ignoring him. The latter seemed more likely, since he was currently staring down Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga," Akashi stated coolly, returning the taller boy's glare with a calm, piercing look. "I have mentioned before that I do not appreciate people looking directly at me unless they serve me. However, I shall forgive your insolence again, for Tetsuya would not appreciate the ending of your life." Akashi glanced down at Kuroko briefly before removing his arm and taking a step backwards.

"Take care of Tetsuya, and you will find that I have no need to inflict greater misery upon you. You have been warned, Kagami. Kuroko." The boy in question turned to face his former captain, double red irises capturing his own. "You are always welcome if this fool does not appreciate you enough. I will see you soon." A small smile flitted across Akashi's face and was gone in an instant. Nonetheless, Kuroko caught the smile and the tender look in his eyes, a look that brought back memories of sweeter times.

Kagami spluttered incredulously at Akashi's retreating back. "What was he talking about? 'You are always welcome' and 'I will see you soon'? Who does he think he is, your mother?"

Kuroko sighed and leaned against Kagami, burying his face in his shirt. The impression of Akashi's warmth was still on him, and he felt strangely guilty about it. That and Akashi's special look, reserved just for him. He knew what Akashi was implying earlier, but it would be better for everyone if Kagami did not know. He did not return the sentiment, after all. _Not anymore._

He tried to breathe in as much of Kagami as possible, attempting to block out all thoughts of Akashi. "We just have a practice match with Rakuzan soon. Akashi-kun thinks that he still has power over me, but I believe that that person is you, Kagami-kun. Can we go now?"

Kagami wanted to protest further, but seeing how exhausted Kuroko was – and how desperate he was to avoid the topic of Akashi - he decided to let the matter rest, for now. "Yeah. Come on, there's a Maji Burger around here somewhere. I'll get you a vanilla shake."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. Can I get a recharge first, please?"

"What recharg- " Kagami was yanked downwards, and a set of soft lips met his own, effectively silencing him. He gave himself over to the kiss, a soft moan escaping him. He could feel Kuroko smiling, although all coherent thoughts promptly fell away as he indulged in the feel of Kuroko's lips against his. Damn, that boy was _really_ good at kissing.

It ended all too soon, though. The pace slowed, and with a last gentle brush of his mouth, Kuroko pulled away from Kagami, blue eyes dancing. "It's getting late, Kagami-kun. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's. You want to stay over at my place tonight?"

"My parents are in town, so I have to refuse. You may walk me home, though."

"Gah, you sound as though I'm going to drag you home against your will and take away your virginity or something." Kagami mumbled as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Kagami-kun sounds as though that thought has never crossed his mind before."

"Of course it hasn't! Not in that situation anyway. _You _sound like you had thought about it."

"Mmm, perhaps once or twice."

"You are horrible. Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because you love me."

"S-shut up!"

They continued their walk, soon reaching Maji Burger, where Kagami treated Kuroko to the biggest vanilla milkshake available. The rest of their evening was spent teasing each other, joking, talking about everything under the sun. Kuroko almost didn't want it to end.

However, end it did, and before he knew it, Kagami was standing beside him in front of his apartment building. "Thank you for today, Kagami-kun. I really enjoyed myself."

"Tsh, it's the least I could do for you. Happy birthday, Kuroko." Kagami leaned down to give him a chaste kiss, careful about being seen by the neighbours. Kuroko caught Kagami's face before he withdrew, saying softly, "Tetsuya."

"Huh?"

"I want you to call me Tetsuya."

"Only if you'll call me Taiga." Kagami retorted.

"Alright then, Taiga." Kuroko pecked Kagami on the lips, shyly averting his eyes.

He was pulled in a crushing hug, and felt something on the top of his head. "Goodnight, Tetsuya. See you tomorrow."

Kuroko stood and waved until Kagami was out of sight before turning to go into his apartment. Kagami had kissed the top of his head. Somehow it was both demeaning and endearing. Despite that, he could not stop smiling, and his heart felt very warm.

It was as though the drama had come full circle, and their fairytale was only just beginning. Somehow, Kuroko thought whimsically, love had a way of transcending everything else.


End file.
